


Equal

by mgsmurf



Series: The Path Ahead [4]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6706207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mgsmurf/pseuds/mgsmurf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuing of Part 2, Jaime and Brienne's wedding night. Brienne was Jaime's size, his strength, an equal in their bed in a way Cersei had never been. And perhaps Brienne could be held like a maiden in a man's arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equal

Brienne was breathless by the time they got back to Jaime's rooms, now her rooms. He slammed and bolted the door behind them. Then he reached out and pulled him to her. She stumbled against him and knocked them both against the door. They kissed so hard it made the one from the sept look chaise. Teeth clashed, tongues delved into each others mouths. 

Jaime finally broke away, his hand tugging at a strap of his armor. “Armor, who thought armor would be a good idea?”

“You.” Brienne moved to unfasten the strap for him. “Should I get Podrick?”

Jaime slammed back against the door laughing. “I am not going to invite your squire in to undress me on my wedding night. Just help me out of this blessed contraption. Three hands between us, we should be able to manage.”

Brienne smiled at him and concentrated on the task at hand. Later, she wished to look closer at the armor. It was a fine suit. Tonight, she just did as asked and tugged the plate off piece by piece, the leather suit under to follow. Jaime's hand was the one to loosen the straps to her breastplate. 

It clattered to the floor. She meant to raise a hand to cover her exposed skin, but Jaime had already cupped one of her breasts. His mouth fell to her neck and kissed down towards the other. His finger flicked over a nipple. Brienne grasp and grabbed a handful of Jaime's hair. She crushed her lips against his and sent them both back against the door with a bang. 

Jaime's hand slid down the soft wool of her dress and gripped her ass. He pulled her hips to his and ground his erection, now clear without the armor before them, into her sex. Brienne arched her back and broke the kiss.

Jaime untied the laces at her back and Brienne reached behind her to pull them loose enough to slip the gown down herself, stepping out of it. It left her in only her shift, the thin silk doing little to hid her modesty curves and pert nipples. Jaime looked at her with love but it was just her shoulder he rested a hand on. 

Brienne reached between them and ran a hand up his sides as she pulled his shirt over his head. He was still thin but had filled in since Harrenhal. Muscles showed instead of ribs, sculptured and tight under her touch, touched with scars of white. 

“Still half a god?” He smirked. 

Brienne ran a hand through curled hairs in the middle of his chest, gray and possibly absent last she had seen him. She managed a nod. 

“You're gorgeous,” he whispered. He let his hand slip down her side and rest at what hips she had. He stepped closer and wrapped his body around hers again, kissed her with gentle passion. Brienne noticed he walked them towards the bed. She sat down when the back of her legs hit the bed frame. She sunk into the softness and wondered for a moment when she had been in such a glorious bed. 

Jaime was slipping off her slippers. Brienne tugged off his boots while Jaime undid the laces on his pants and shucked them off leaving only his short clothes. His erection strained at the thin fabric. Jaime loosened the straps to his gold hand and almost chucked it to a far corner of the room. He stepped back and placed out his left hand to her. Brienne took it to stand before him. She stood taller, even more so barefoot before each other. 

The night was chill with winter, but only warmth and stilted breaths radiated between them. It was her hands that took the shift off her shoulders. It whispered down her body and pooled at her feet. Brienne finally managed to look up into his eyes. They blazed green with passion, lust, love. His hand traced down the side of her breast, down her side, over her hip, down her outer thigh and back up her belly. Brienne shivered at the action. Heat gathered at her center and wetness in her sex. 

“You really are gorgeous, Brienne,” Jaime whispered into the quivering air between them. 

She reached between them. Her fingers played over his ass as she lowered his short clothes. He stood finally nude as well. Brienne looked down at his now freed erection, and reached out a hand to it.

Jaime gripped her wrist. “Don't.” He swallowed. “I'm eager enough as it is. I mean to do this right by you before I spend myself.” 

“But it will rise again?” She asked. 

He let out a choked chuckle at that and leaned his forehead against hers. Brienne noticed the coiled tension of his body. Jaime placed his hand on her neck. “Just this once let me take the lead,” he spoke against her cheek. “After tonight you can lead and use me however you want.”

Brienne wasn't sure she wanted to lead or use him. He, however, did have experience at this, more than the speckled details she had. She looked into his darkened eyes and nodded her head against his hand. All she knew was she wanted this heat eating her up to be spent and stilled. 

They moved together silently to lay on the bed. His body lay equal with hers. She was not a maiden to be wrapped fully in any man's arms. 

Jaime's lips recaptured hers. His hand cupped her breast, his fingers pinched her nipples. His mouth dipped to her other nipple. Brienne arched her back and let loose a moan. Jaime growled, a sound deep in his throat that only sent more heat within her. Mouth still on her nipple, he slid his hand down her belly. Brienne sucked in the scent of his hair and gripped his shoulder. 

His hand hovered for a moment just above her light curls. Then, he spread her slightly, dipped a finger in her wetness and spread it back to her swollen nub. Brienne sucked her lip between her teeth. She watched as Jaime lifted his head and stared back at her. His green eyes dilated, his cheeks flushed. 

“Be as loud as you want, Brienne,” he whispered into her ear. “Let them hear how I'm ravishing you, wench.” He smiled against her cheek and Brienne smirked at him before she pulled his lips in for another kiss. 

Brienne's hips rocked and arched. Jaime lowered his mouth again to her breasts. He took each nipple in turn into his wet mouth. She knew well what pleasure both her nipples and nub could give her, yet how did his touch burn her up with so much more desire?

Jaime shifted himself to rest between her spread legs. He laved his way down her taught, heated body. He entered her with one finger, and then another. His face nuzzled her inner thigh. 

“Would you wish a beard now, wench?” He ghosted a smile on her soft skin. 

All Brienne could manage was to moan his name and beg for more. He inserted another finger and widened her further. His lips finally fell to her nub. His tongue licked and laved her sensitive parts. Brienne fisted her hand in his hair. Her other clenched the soft sheets. She held him to her as her hips thrust to his mouth. His fingers drove in and out with her same pace. 

The heat tightened in her gut and then her sex. She felt herself tighten around his fingers. Her desire blazed and erupted in blinding light. Brienne screamed his name and arched them both off the bed. 

When her senses finally returned, she lay spent and dripping with sweat. The fire burned out for now. She opened her eyes to see Jaime above her, his eyes still dark with his desires. 

“Suppose that was at least acceptable.” Jaime smiled. 

Brienne smirked and lazily ran a hand down his chest and shivering abdominals. “At the least.”

Jaime centered himself more over her. He held himself up with his stub as his hand guided his hard erection to her entrance. 

'Gentle and slow,' was how he had explained they'd be doing this. 

Brienne watched the play of his neck muscles tighten, his jaw clench as he pushed his way inside her. It felt more uncomfortable than painful. He pushed through the last of her resistance until he seated in her fully. He paused, held tightly coiled above her. 

“Okay?” he asked. 

Brienne nodded, his face hovering over hers. 

Jaime began to rock against her. His pace increased as his breath puffed warm in her face. She felt her wetness widened by his hard cock. Brienne spread her legs further and shifted her hips. It allowed her to yield further to him. Jaime groaned. His hips thrust faster. Brienne worked her hand between them and found her nub. The desires of before had waned, but his actions became more pleasurable. She rocked to meet his thrusts. 

“By the Seven, Brienne.” Jaime growled and then stilled above her. It took Brienne a moment to realize he'd reacted his climax and spilt his seed within her. 

Jaime collapsed upon her chest, sucking in breath. She felt his hardness slip from her wet folds. He shifted to lay beside her, head still on her breast. Brienne stroked his sweat-dampened hair. 

“Maybe you can not mention to others how fast that was.” He sighed and looked up at her with brilliant green eyes. 

Brienne cocked her head. 

“I can do better.” He propped himself himself up on his right arm. 

“You did enjoy yourself?” Brienne turned her head to look better at him. 

Jaime frowned. “Well, yes, just--” His left hand rubbed circles on her side. 

“I enjoyed it.” Brienne smiled shyly. 

“Half the keep heard that,” he said. Brienne frowned and Jaime dipped his head to chuckle against her breast. He looked back up. “I only mean, it wasn't my best work. Keep a man waiting a fortnight in anticipation...”

Brienne cocked her head. She wondered whatever he was trying to explain and wished he'd just come out and say it. “We could do it again,” she said. She knew men did that. She rose on her arms to look at his cock, and found it still flaccid. 

Jaime threw back his head and laughed. “Were I a boy of thirteen like my son I wouldn't have even had to leave your folds before I was hard again. But I am not.”

“You're not such an old man.” Brienne laid back down. 

“Believe me you'd prefer my older abilities.”

Brienne cocked an eyebrow at his smirk. “Why?” 

He surged forward until his lips ghosted hers. “I could make you writhe beneath me for an hour before my release.”

Brienne widened her eyes. “Could you really?”

Jaime shrugged. “I could try.”

“We should.”Brienne smiled. 

“Later. There is so much later for us to try again and again.” Jaime snuggled in beside her and wrapped his arms tight around her. Perhaps Brienne could be held like a maiden in a man's arms.

#

Jaime stirred awake, nestled upon Brienne breast. Perhaps it had not been a full hour that he'd pleasured her that second time. But, he knew she's reached pleasure at least four times before he'd finished with the last inside her as she bucked beneath him. 

He shifted to prop himself beside Brienne, his new wife, still such an odd thought. Her freckles had lightened with the pale winter sun, as had her pale skin. Her light hair, longer than it had once been but still short, stuck out at odd angles from the night before. Her chest rose and fell with her quiet breathing. Her breasts were small, but he'd discovered last night they were so much more sensitive than his sister's. She was nothing like Cersei. He had known that about her heart, but last night he learned it about her body, about their joining. Brienne was his size, his strength, an equal in their bed last night in a way Cersei had never been. The only thing giving him any power had been his experience, something he'd soon lose, he was certain. 

Brienne stirred and stretched her long frame out beside him. Her eyes fluttered open, stunning blue. Jaime found himself falling forward to kiss her, with tongue and teeth and passion that left them both wanting more. 

She pulled away breathless. “I had heard this about men.”

“What?” he asked. In reply she ground her hip into his already erect cock. A smile actually graced her lips, swollen from last night's kisses. He smirked in reply. 

“What were you thinking?” She propped herself up to look fully at him. Her finger traced one and then another of the small red welts on his chest. Burns from candle wax Cersei had given him two nights before. Means for her to gain back control over her life, and to at the time control him, not that the fact it marked him would not have been lost on Cersei.

“How nice it was waking up beside you.” He smiled and reached out to cup her face with his hand. 

“Something Cersei did not give you.” Her voice cracked. 

“Could not.” Jaime swallowed and wondered just when his past with his sister would not ghost around them. “Now that I have you as mine, I shall wake up beside you every day, for the rest of my life.” He shifted to nestle his face into the crook of her neck. 

Brienne stilled and Jaime pulled away to wonder what he had said wrong. 

“Why did I not realize what a hopeless romantic you were?” She asked. 

“Did you not already know that?” He smirked, not sure he had known it fully himself. Jaime the lover instead of the killer and Kingslayer? It would be an odd thing for even him to get used to, being able to express his desires for the woman he loved. 

Brienne smirked back. “Perhaps...” She rolled them over until she lay above him. She shifted her hips and her wet folds rocked against his cock. The chuckle Jaime was going to give her transformed into a moan. 

“We can do it this way?” she asked. “Me on top?”

Jaime let himself fall back into the bed. He nodded with a laugh. “Well, you have to--”

Brienne nodded. “Yes.” She held herself up with one arm while her other hand gripped his erection and place it at her entrance. 

Their bodies fused together better than Jaime would have thought. Their hips rocked again and Jaime wondered just how long he'd be able to hold out. 

“Should I ride you, Kingslayer?” A smile ghosted on Brienne's lips and her eyes blazed with desire. 

Jaime nodded. “Ride away, wench,” he commanded a smirk on his lips. 

She leaned back. Her eyes fell to the red dots of candle burns Cersei had given him. Brienne cocked her head and placed her hand flat on his upper chest. His heart hammered beneath her palm. He rocked his hips, unable to thrust as he desired with her astride him. Her legs widened and it gave him better access. Her fingers dipped to dig into the flesh of his chest. Then, Brienne drug her short nails down his chest to his belly. Behind pink marks almost welled with blood. She had marked him as well and Jaime didn't want to voice how much that flamed the blood in his veins.

She leaned forward over him. Her hand gripped his shoulder and his her hip. They levered their bodies together and apart, strokes strong and bent on release. Brienne's warm breath puffed in his face, her brilliant blue eyes dark with desire above him. Just when he thought neither of them might hold out any longer to their passion, Brienne sat up. 

Her pace slowed. It was her fingers that played with her nipples. Brienne's tongue licked her lips as a moan escaped them. Jaime gripped her hip with his hand, hard enough to bruise her, and leaned back to watch. Brienne's finger drifted down her belly, tight with muscles and still softer than any man's. She worked her clit, eyes steady on his face. 

“Do you like what you see, Kingslayer?” Her voice breathless and rough. 

Jaime managed a nod and strangled, “Yes.”

Brienne threw back her head and moaned. Jaime enjoyed the sight before him. The woman he loved pleasuring herself above him, his cock hard inside her wetness. He thrust as he could upwards at the steady pace she set. She was soon close. He could see her quivering, feel her inner muscles clench around his cock. 

Jaime surged to sit up and shifted Brienne onto his lap. They wrapped their arms around each other and their movements grew frantic. Jaime kissed her, deep and full. The kiss ate his growls and her moans. She inner muscles clenched his cock. His mouth kissed down her neck, nuzzled her straw-colored hair. 

Brienne began a scream and then dipped to his shoulder. Her teeth sunk into the muscle there and the bite muffled her scream as she surged to her finish. Pain shot through Jaime and it tore his own release with it. He spilled himself in her and slumped down spent and surprised. 

They sat there as they caught their breaths, wrapped in each others arms, body still melded. Jaime wondered if perhaps he could spend the rest of the day here, all of the rest of his days actually. 

Brienne lifted her head first. She ran a hand over his shoulder. “Oh, Jaime, I...”

The pain drew Jaime's eyes to his shoulder as well. The indention of her teeth remained in bright pink. It would cause a terrible bruise. “You didn't break the flesh,” he said. At least it would need little actual care or explanation for how he might have gotten hurt himself as such. 

“I'm sorry.” Brienne frowned. 

Jaime shrugged, partly to show he was no worse for the event. “Only a bruise, nothing more.”

She shifted herself off him. Jaime moved to the side of the bed. “Food?” he asked her.

“I didn't mean to,” Brienne continued. 

“Really, Brienne...” He paused on the edge of the bed and sighed. “I... liked it.” It was not the first time he had mixed pain and sex. Though the times he had done so with Cersei had been rare, always coursing with anger from one or both of them. He had not expected it from Brienne, had not expected himself to enjoy it without thick anger coating his desires. 

“Liked it?” Brienne cocked her head and watched him as he pulled on his pants and tightened the laces enough to be presentable. Jaime shrugged in reply, no smirk or leer. “Is that usual?”

Jaime paused, wondering if he should pull on a shirt or not when we went to retrieve a servant and a late breakfast. Brienne still sat on the bed, naked, a frown on her face. Was she just so taken with thoughts on the subject to have forgotten her condition, or was she actually comfortable around him like that? A shiver went up Brienne's body, she looked down, and pulled the thick cover over herself.

“Not exactly,” Jaime finally answered. He looked at her. “I have never... before... liked pain as such.” Thankfully Brienne did not ask for clarification. 

“You will need a shirt,” she said instead. 

Jaime made a point of not looking to his bare chest, marked by her fingernails and teeth. “I do look like I've had a good night.” He did smirk at that, Brienne only remained closed face. Jaime tugged a shirt over his head. He reached for her shift from last night. Seeing her frown, he instead picked up a shirt and pants left out the night before for her, and handed them over.

Brienne smiled, and still half in the covers pulled on the shirt. It was a man's but finely made and well fitted to her form. 

“I return with food,” he said, and giving a bow left barefooted, one handed and barely dressed.

#

Brienne sat and ate. Jaime had returned with two servants, a warmed tea pot and a plate full of food: bread, cheese, jam and dried fruits. She had been dressed then, looking out at the view of the withered winter gardens. The air was chill, yet she liked it on her face, blowing through her hair. 

They sat for a time and ate in silence. She wondered if the air was chill enough to bring snows even this far south. She remembered only a few snow showers on Tarth the last winter, and she had been only a child then. Her time in the North had hardened her some to the cold though. Good as it was sure to be a cold and long winter. 

“I have much to learn,” she said. 

Jaime looked up from sipping tea and cocked an eyebrow. “About?”

Brienne only glanced at the bed, could not quite say the words. 

He chuckled. “We'll discover it together.”

“Was it different?” Brienne's voice was barely a whisper. “Than her?”

“Cersei?” Jaime frowned and held so still Brienne was scared he might tell her the truth she asked. “We're not talking of my dear sister today.” He took another sip. “But, yes.”

They ate for a time in silence, although not as comfortable. “Tell me about your mother then,” Brienne finally asked, because not having Jaime's voice echoing rattled her so. 

“Joanna?” He pulled his gaze to her. 

“You do remember her?” Brienne hoped she had listened well enough to have not gotten that wrong. 

Jaime nodded. “Yes.”

“Tell me about her?” Brienne spread some jam on bread. 

Jaime paused for a moment and leaned back. “She was Tywin's cousin, his Uncle Jason's eldest daughter, raised together at Casterly Rock.”

“She was a Lannister?” Brienne cocked her head. 

Jaime nodded. “You didn't know?”

Then, Tommen was a full Lannister doubly over. Brienne merely shook her head. 

Jaime shifted forward and rested his right stub of his arm on the table. “She was more beautiful than Cersei. Honest and peace-loving, a lot like Tommen. She had the most brilliant smile, a quick tongue, and a love as fierce for her children as Ceresei. While all the high houses of Westeros married for power and alliances, Tywin Lannister scoffed at needing such and married instead the one woman he loved, his cousin Joanna Lannister.”

“And did he really love her?” Brienne took a bite, enjoying the story. She had heard stories of what a hard man Tywin was. From Jaime's stories she was not so certain the elder Lannister truly loved his children. 

Jaime nodded. “She was the only thing Tywin ever loved.” He looked out the window and the chill wind reddened his cheeks. “One of my best memories of him is Tywin gazing at my Mother with love and devotion. I do not think I have ever seen as much love in a man's eyes than he held for Mother.”

Jaime turned back to her. “The rest you likely know. At my brother's birth they could not stop the bleeding. His birth was her death. And the price Tywin paid for Joanna was Tyrion, only half a man, though the smartest of us all.” Jaime shrugged. “Whatever eventually surfaced from Tywin's grief after Joanna's death... was bitter and even meaner still. I am certain Tywin would have traded all three of us for her return.” 

“Your father married the woman he loved most, a close relation.” Brienne cocked her head. Yet, he would have never allowed his son to do the same.

“He loved his cousin, not his sister.” Jaime sighed. “Besides, the one use he saw Cersei to be was a good marriage. He made his daughter a queen.”

“Did your father know?” Brienne furrowed her forehead. The rumors were everywhere now because of Stannis. But it had once been unthinkable, the Kingslayer laying with his sister the Queen.

“Of Cersei's children?” Jaime asked. Brienne wanted to add 'of your children' because were they not both of theirs? 

“Tywin knew everything” There was no mirth in Jaime's voice. “It was something deep and secret that he never talked about.” Jaime sighed. “No one was wiser to it. Cersei had a husband to be father to my bastard's. I had vows of celibacy I was not to have broken. As twins we have been close our whole lives. Perhaps part of him liked the idea that Cersei's children were golden Lannisters throughout.” Jaime shrugged. “But I don't know what he thought. We never talked about it, and we never would have.”

“They all hate or hated each other?” Brienne frowned. The only family she had was her father. She could not imagine hating him, ever. 

“At the least disliked.” Jaime frowned. “And now they've destroyed each other.”

“Yet you still love them.” Brienne said it as a statement and did not expect him to speak about it. 

Jaime dipped his head and looked into his chilling tea. “I should not, but yes, I love them all still.”

Jaime stood. “Enough of Lannisters. Let's go practice. Go clang some swords before I must face the Small Council.”

Brienne frowned. “It smells like it might snow out there.”

Jaime shook his head. He tugged on his boots. “The first snow won't come yet, and more reason to work up a heat with swordplay.” He tugged on his boots. 

“We could stay here and work up a heat.” Brienne surprised herself with the words. 

Jaime turned back to her and his frown quickly turned to a smirk. “We could....”

“But you wish to fight?” She cocked her head. 

“I want to heft a sword in my hand, feel the cold wind on my face, my muscles dancing with the steel, the pain as you beat me to be better.” He gave a reckless smile, toothy and golden. 

Brienne finally stood. The fresh air would be nice, as would the exhaustion of swordplay. Better, it would be nice to be away from the politics and looks and always wondering what it was she was supposed to be doing in court, to do something that came easily and naturally. 

She paused in her dressing. “How long does it take to get with child?”

Jaime paused as well, his left hand fumbling with the fasteners of his jerkin. “Two thrusts, two months, two years. When is not something one has so much say over. It merely happens or does not.”

“Oh.” She simply replied. She wondered why it mattered so much to her for them to have an heir. They had certainly done what they could last night to cause one. 

Jaime stepped up to her. “I did not marry you for any children you will or will not give me. I do mean to fuck you today as well, more than once if I have any say about it.” He smirked. 

Brienne reached out, gripped his neck and kissed the smirk off his face. He moaned into her lips and finally forcefully pushed away.” 

“Come, get dressed,” he said, still breathless. “Before I can't resist taking it all back off to take you again.” He grabbed his sword and one handed tightened its belt upon his waist. “Come on.” 

Brienne gave him a smile, a little surprised she could arise such desire in him, and looking forward to being able to do so again later. She strapped on Oathkeeper, while Jaime grabbed two tourney swords hidden in a cloth. She as well had agreed to their marriage for companionship, and both of them were warriors who played with swords in doing so. 

“If you wish, my Lord,” she said as she strolled past him to exit. 

Jaime chuckled and followed at her heels.


End file.
